


Severus Snape

by LABrats



Series: Views Of Harry Potter [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-31
Updated: 2012-10-31
Packaged: 2017-11-17 10:39:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/550666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LABrats/pseuds/LABrats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus sneers out his opinion of Harry Potter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Severus Snape

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter.

Severus Snape.

That boy is a clone of his father.

He swaggers down the hall, filled with Arrogance. He flirts with every girl in teh castle, I'd bet. And his need for attention is so strong that he can't seem to manage to go through one single class without drawing attention to him somehow. And he just laps it up.

Harry James Potter. If he took after his mother more, he might be salvageable. But no, he must follow in the footsteps of his beloved father. Of course, that doesn't mean he should be smarter then the brooms he has to fly on. I'm surprised he hasn't stolen the snitch to play with outside of practice, like that beloved father of his.

Then there were the occlumency lessons. What were those clothes? Was he just trying to follow that ridiculous muggle fashion? That must be it, has to draw attention even in the muggle world. And the chores, those must be rare memories, punishment, as rare as it was. But why did he show those? Was he trying to make me jump out of his brain? Not likely. I've seen things more horrifying them he could possibly imagine. What would a few chores or being chased by annoyed adolescents have on watching the Dark Lord torture someone?

This boy is too soft. The world is doomed because Dumbledore refuses to try and teach the boy, refuses to see outside the prophecy, and refuses to see how weak this boy is. How can we win with such blind people?

The boy craves attention so much, and so he has gotten it. First he managed to get publicity over the basilisk, then his godfather, then the tournament, where he positively shoved aside all others for the front page, trying so hard to be more famous. How could he be? He watched the death of the other Hogwarts Champion, so that he could win. Isn't that just like James. Not only must he live when he shouldn't, he has to win a tournament too.

That boy should never have been born. Lilly should never have been with James. Nothing is as it should be. At least I know that when the boy dies, everything will spiral into hell, and I'll know that nothing I did could have saved anyone.


End file.
